


Bodie & Doyle Demonstrate How NOT to Practice Social Distancing

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	Bodie & Doyle Demonstrate How NOT to Practice Social Distancing




End file.
